


All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

by ryanthepowerbottomguy



Series: Soft Jeremwood Holidays [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanthepowerbottomguy/pseuds/ryanthepowerbottomguy
Summary: Ryan and Jeremy decide to stay home for Christmas. It’s their first Christmas in the house, and Jeremy wants to spend it here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all have had a good holiday, and I hope you've been with people who love and accept you.

They decide to stay home for Christmas. Ryan and Jeremy had gotten an invitation to Jeremy’s parents’, and Ryan’s mom had called him wondering if he would be coming to visit, but they had declined both. It’s their first Christmas in the house, and Jeremy wants to spend it here.

They buy a real tree and way too many lights and a wreath for the front door. Jeremy can’t help but grin every time he comes down to the living room in the morning. There are a couple presents under the tree already, even a week before Christmas, including an envelope that makes Jeremy’s heart pound just to look at. 

The week before Christmas is a mess at the office as they record as much as they can while people are still in town. Michael and Lindsay are going to New Jersey, and the Ramseys going to be visiting Griffon’s family. 

The Off Topic they pre-record is a mess as usual. Both Ryan and Jeremy are on it, and while they try to keep their displays of affection to a minimum in videos, Jeremy can’t help but reach out to hold Ryan’s hand. Ryan gives him a quizzical look, but Jeremy just shakes his head and smiles at Ryan. The closer it gets to Christmas, the more excited Jeremy gets, and he shows that by touching Ryan whenever and wherever he can. 

After the long days, Jeremy wants nothing more than to collapse on the couch with Ryan and watch some silly TV show, but they go to HEB a reasonable amount of time before Christmas — don’t want everything to be sold out, Ryan points out — to grab supplies for a Christmas dinner for two. They had gotten invitations to Jack’s, and neither of them were fantastic cooks, but Jeremy wanted to try this with Ryan. And, of course, they get plenty of supplies for cookies. Christmas just wouldn’t be Christmas without a mountain of cookies.

The morning of Christmas Eve, they both sleep in way too late. It’s gotten cold even in Austin, and their blankets are just too warm to leave. 

“Morning,” Ryan murmurs sleepily when he feels Jeremy move. Jeremy smiles and kisses Ryan on the cheek as Ryan snuggles in closer to him. He feels something move by his feet — one of the cats, probably, judging from the size. It’s a comfortable morning.

Jeremy moves so he can press a kiss to Ryan’s mouth. Ryan accepts it with a soft hum, and they kiss for several long minutes, their blankets cocooning them.

“What was that for?” Ryan asks with a smile when Jeremy pulls back a little.

“No reason,” Jeremy says, kissing Ryan’s jaw and cheek. “Just. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Ryan murmurs, and Jeremy kisses him again.

Had Ryan’s stomach not started rumbling halfway through their makeout session they might have stayed in bed until the afternoon, but instead they get up to feed the animals and let the dogs out into the backyard while Jeremy gets started on breakfast for the two of them. Ryan stands on their back porch with his morning diet coke and watches Emma and Maya run around in the cold.

They bake several batches of cookies that afternoon and end up with flour all over the floor and half the dough eaten raw thanks to Ryan’s insatiable sweet tooth. It’s a good afternoon. They have Christmas music playing, the smell of sugar and chocolate fills the kitchen, and Ryan is smiling and has cocoa powder smeared across his cheek.

Jeremy is struck daily with how much he loves Ryan. It’s almost overwhelming sometimes, and Jeremy can’t hold it in in the face of Ryan grinning and his eyes sparkling with happiness.

“God, I love you,” Jeremy says, leaning in to hug Ryan, heedless of the flour on his hands. “So much.”

“I love you too, dear,” Ryan murmurs against Jeremy’s head.

They stand like that, hugging and swaying just a little, for several minutes. The Spotify playlist switches over to a slower instrumental song and Ryan slides his hands down Jeremy’s sides. Jeremy huffs out a little laugh as Ryan begins swaying with more purpose, and Jeremy follows, until they’re doing something that could be possibly called dancing. Jeremy has to bury his face in Ryan’s shirt, drinking in the smell of his body wash and fabric softener, to hide the happy tears in the corners of his eyes. God, he’s such a sap.

Ryan leans down to kiss the top of Jeremy’s head and stays there, lips pressed to Jeremy’s head. They sway together like that until the oven timer goes off, and Ryan breaks away so he can be the first one to try the cookies coming out of the oven.

Ryan insists that they leave out a plate of cookies for Santa that night, even though Jeremy tries to point out there are no kids for Santa to visit. Jeremy knows Ryan is going to end up sneaking out of bed at some ridiculous hour of the night to eat the cookies like a loser. 

Christmas morning dawns colder than Jeremy would have liked for being in Texas. He shoves his face against Ryan’s chest to block out the light and cold, but Ryan is awake and feels like he’s practically vibrating. 

“You awake?” Ryan murmurs.

“You just want to go open presents, don’t you,” Jeremy mumbles.

“I mean, it _is_ Christmas morning.”

“Okay, okay. You’re like a kid.”

“You love me though,” Ryan says as he climbs out of bed. “I’ll make us some hot chocolate, okay?”

Jeremy follows Ryan out of bed a minute later. He’s… not anxious. Nervous, maybe? He knows Ryan will love all his gifts. Or. Most of them. Jeremy is pretty sure that Ryan will like the big thing, but his nerves keep trying to tell him otherwise.

Jeremy finds Ryan standing in front of the tree with a mug of hot chocolate, eyeing up the presents like he’s trying to decide what to open first. He reaches for the envelope but Jeremy stops him.

“Open that one last, babe,” Jeremy says. “And wait for me, jeez.”

There are a lot of presents under the tree for just two people and some animals. There’s a possibility Jeremy went a little overboard, but it looks like so did Ryan. But it’s their first Christmas in the house together and Jeremy wanted everything to be special. Apparently, Ryan had the same thought.

Ryan brings out a plate of cookies for them to eat while they open presents, and he ignores when Jeremy tries to point out that cookies aren’t exactly breakfast food. Holidays with Ryan have _ruined_ his diet.

Jeremy got Ryan a couple sweaters, some games he hadn’t had the chance to play yet, some gadgets he had seen online throughout the year. Ryan kisses him every time he opens a box and Jeremy is so enraptured with Ryan that he nearly forgets to open his own gifts.

Jeremy laughs at the AH t-shirts Ryan got him, and kisses him for the new headset for his streaming setup. He opens one package to find a stuffed lobster.

“Aw, this is cute,” he says, but Ryan has his brow furrowed.

“Wait, uh, I might have gotten the tags wrong,” he murmurs, taking the lobster from Jeremy. Ryan digs through the small pile of presents for the pets and then hands Jeremy a gift that says it’s for Maya. “Whoops?”

Jeremy laughs and shakes his head. Inside this package is a teddy bear with a stripe of purple fur at the top of its head and an orange shirt on.

“I found a fan’s etsy shop,” Ryan says. “She was very excited to make a Rimmy Tim teddy bear.”

Jeremy grins and hugs Ryan tightly, and Ryan returns it.

“Merry Christmas, Jeremy,” Ryan murmurs. “This is… this is the best Christmas I’ve had in a while. In a long time, really. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe,” Jeremy murmurs. There are only two envelopes left under the tree. Now or never.

Jeremy slides off the couch to grab the envelope for Ryan. It’s a big red-and-white envelope, and heavy with its contents.

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Jeremy says. As Ryan opens it up, Jeremy slides to one knee on the floor. 

Ryan pulls out the stack of photos with wide eyes and begins to fan through them. They’re mostly photos from the office, but there are several from hanging out at Geoff’s or the Jones’. Jeremy spent weeks going around to all their friends and coworkers to find photos for the two of them. 

“Ryan,” Jeremy says, and Ryan looks away from the photos. His eyes widen as he seems to register Jeremy’s position. “These last couple years have been the best of my life. Working for Achievement Hunter, moving to Austin, meeting _you_ … It’s been like a dream. I never thought I’d be here, but I am and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“Jeremy,” Ryan murmurs. Jeremy can already see tears forming in Ryan’s eyes, tears that match the ones in Jeremy’s eyes.

“I don’t have a ring or anything because I didn’t know what size to get or what kind of metal you’d like, and we can definitely go pick one out together as soon as they’re open again but…” Jeremy takes Ryan’s hands and kisses them. “Will you marry me, Ryan?”

Ryan tugs Jeremy up into his lap, careful not to mess up the photos, and buries his face in Jeremy’s shirt.

“Of course,” Ryan says. He sounds like he’s crying and Jeremy hugs him tightly, letting his own tears fall too. “Yes, of course, of course I will!”

Jeremy lets out a relieved laugh and kisses the top of Ryan’s head. 

“Now my big present is gonna look dumb,” Ryan murmurs a few minutes later. 

“Aw, I bet that’s not true,” Jeremy says. He manages to grab the heavy envelope without moving from Ryan’s lap. Inside is an obviously handmade coupon book. Jeremy flips through it, grinning more and more widely. He’d said a few months ago that he needed a better streaming PC, and the book is redeemable for parts and assembly by one Ryan Haywood.

“Thank you, babe,” Jeremy murmurs. “I love it.”

“Good,” Ryan says with a little sniffle. He hasn’t moved much from his position with his face against Jeremy’s chest, and Jeremy is content to sit there a while longer, bathed in the light of the tree, hugging his boyfriend — no, he realizes with a smile, his fiancé. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also [ryanthepowerbottomguy](http://ryanthepowerbottomguy.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! come say hi!


End file.
